


It's Quiet.

by Endermaans (Superbly_obsessed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I wrote this BEFORE THE WAR, POGCHAMP YALL, Phil is Cryptic, Wordcount: 100-500, also TRAITOR PHILZA, anyways its 10:30 at night im posting this while semi-sleep deprived, fun times yall, note that yall it was written before the war, shut up Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbly_obsessed/pseuds/Endermaans
Summary: It's quiet.Way too quiet. Especially for his stream. Especially for Phil.Especially for today.---Alternatively,Phil has a surprise for chat.--Now with a second chapter!
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took me too long to write 
> 
> anyways uhm enjoy, I don't know what to put here. 
> 
> Thank!

It's quiet. You're watching TommyInnit, or WilburSoot, or whoever. Whatever, right? Right. It doesn't matter who you're watching. All you know is that it's the 16th and there's a war happening today. It's the Dream SMP. Of course.

You get the notification, "Ph1lza has started streaming!: _A bit of a surprise today :)_ ". You're confused. What kind of notification is that? Then again, Phil's always been known for his cryptic titles and notifications. 

...But still, it's the middle of the dream smp war. You thought he would have streamed earlier - he didn't, much to your surprise. You wondered why, and you still do.

You tap on the notification, leaving whoever's stream you were on before for Phil. You're curious to see what happens.

...It's quiet. Far too quiet for your liking. It's the regular screen, the regular "stream starting soon" screen. But there's no music.

Well, that's creepy, you think. But its only a short while before he starts the stream. He's got a black screen pulled over his worlds, though, and he's just… staring. Staring at his screen.

He takes a breath in, deep and clear. "Chat, I've got a surprise for you. We're not- We're not gonna do a normal stream today." He gives a light chuckle.

Chat's confused, scrolling by far faster than it's ever done. You catch glimpses of confusion from people, and the mods aren't saying anything. Do they know?

"Chat, be patient. Chat- okay, chat, calm down! I'm waiting on something." He's got a smile on his face, and you're nervous. Terrified, you'd say, were it not for the anticipation running through your veins.

A donation comes through, and the TTS bot speaks: "Phil ur being cryptic today, pls stop chat is afraid". And he just laughs in response. 

A discord ping is heard, and his camera goes down temporarily. You can hear him clicking, and when the black screen is removed you see a familiar sight.

Chat speeds up, confusion and fear running through wildly. His camera comes back on, and he's smirking. _The bastard is smirking._

You hear him join a discord call, the noise quiet and in the background. He pulls his mic into view of the camera, and he leans in close. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest.

He speaks one last time before it all goes to hell.

"I heard something was happening here, and my boys were involved in it."

A moment of pause. Then Techno speaks, quietly, haunted, almost.

_"Dad?"_


	2. author's note (oh shit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ghost how does it feel to know you were right?" 
> 
> "Fucking amazing and awful at the exact same time."

So hey yall, this is gonna be really short. 

So first off, I _was right._ I DON'T- I DON'T EVEN KNOW. I WAS RIGHT??? TO AN EXTENT???

I knew that when Phil and Tubbo started streaming at the same time, something was up. Something was up, but I didn't know what.

Obviously, I didn't get all of the details right. He wasn't the traitor, but he still joined! HE STJLL JOINED!

Also, dreambur anybody? We win these folks. We win these.

Anyways, thats all for this author's note. I may or may not be contemplating whether or not I'm a prophet right now. The prophecy was true.

Okay, now I'm done. Have a nice day yall!

-Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Can't believe Phil betrayed Pogtopia. 
> 
> Thank yall for reading!
> 
> Join the MCYT discord here: https://discord.gg/sQfMmF958R


End file.
